


conjecture

by Timballisto



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, F/M, JusticeDept!AU, basically ymir's a cop and christa is a lawyer, combo of police/lawyer/CSI/M.E!AU's, everyone thinks ymir tops, they are very wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 12:05:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1744082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timballisto/pseuds/Timballisto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine if Christa bursts out into violent laughter every time someone says that Ymir’s the dominant one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	conjecture

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [this post](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/53690) by imagineyumikuri. 



Christa is a little drunk when Sasha asks her, so she blames the tequila for the wildly inappropriate cackling. She must be drunker than she thought, because she ends up wheezing into glass desperately trying to get her breath back.

"What? What did I say?" Sasha asks, her own face a little ruddy from alcohol. Not drunk enough to miss the Christa was acting… weird. Even a girl on her third drink of the night

"N-no, it’s just…" Christa looked up, eyeing the crowd that surrounded their little bar booth. The annual Sina Justice Department benefit was tonight, and most of Christa’s friends and the younger crowd had made plans to meet up and get completely trashed.

Based on the way that Sasha’s boyfriend Connie was drooling drunkenly on the table, everyone seemed pretty close. Even her, which is why she doesn’t stammer or blush the way she usually does when any of her friends ask her embarrassing questions.

"You don’t hafta answer." Sasha said, smiling disarmingly at Christa and then draining the last few gulps of her beer.

"I-It’s just funny." Christa said, still smiling a little. Her eyes flickered to Ymir, who was arguing loudly with Reiner about how much a bullseye earned in darts. Like the rest of the cops who’d come along, she’d shed her dress blues jacket and had tugged her hair down from its uncomfortable bun into her usual low ponytail.

"You can’t just leave me hanging like that." Sasha whined. "What’s funny?"

"Everyone always assumes that Ymir, um-"

"Tops?" Sasha supplied helpfully. "It’s prob’ly because you’re tiny. Like, really small."

"Thanks." Christa said. "Ymir’s a foot taller than me, you know?"

"Yup."

"Everyone thinks she’s the one who calls the shots, you know?" Christa took another bracing gulp of her tequila. She was 70% sure that you weren’t supposed to drink tequila the way she was, but she was too drunk to care. "But she’s not. Not even close."

Christa swayed a little in her chair, grinning. She leaned in close to Sasha, and the expression on her face was absolutely priceless. “I am.”

"Details." 

"Do you know she passed out once."

"In the middle of sex?!" Sasha drunk whispered. Connie stirred, blinking dully at he two of them before grunting and putting his head back down.

"No, this was back in- wow, two years ago." Christa said, grinning at Sasha dopily.

"You two or so teeth rottingly sweet to each other I’m going to get cavities. My dentist can take anymore stress, thanks." 

"It was after our third date- stop wiggling your eyebrows, it’s weird- and we were just making out on the couch. She touched my boob and started hyperventilating. Then she passed out and we had to call 911.”

Sasha stared at Christa blankly for a second before she gave in. “Pfffffftttttt.” she burst, putting her head in her arms and just laying her head on the table. ”Ohhhh mmmyyy goddddd. You guys are cuties.”

"Who’s cuties?" Ymir’s voice sounded right beside Christa, and the blonde woman jumped a little at her girlfriends sudden appearance.

"You. Connie. Levi?" Sasha sputtered, too drunk to recognize how weird it was calling Levi cute. 

"Ew, gross." Ymir snorted, throwing her arm around Christa’s shoulders, who leaned into Ymir’s torso like that’s where it was meant to be.. The alcohol was making her feel… oh. _Oh._ Right. It was time to go home. Now.

"Let’s go home, Ymir." Christa said.

"Really?" Ymir looked longingly back at the bar, where Eren had managed to convince Mikasa and Annie to do body shots. "I bet Hanji ten bucks that Detective Stoic and the Ice Queen get it on tonight."

"It’s only 10 dollars." Christa said, gathering up her coat and hat. She stood, smiling goodbye at Sasha (who was arranging her head on Connie’s shoulder), and tugged Ymir over to the coat racks.

"Aw, babe." Ymir whined, half-heartedly digging her heel in.

"Ymir." Christa half turned her head, looking at Ymir out of the corner of her eye. "We need to get home right. now."

Ymir blinked at Christa’s uncharacteristic intensity, before narrowing her eyes and taking in Christa’s uneven breathing, and blush. “Wait… are you horny?” Ymir hissed, the smile on her face smug. “Oh my god, you wanna skip out on this party so we can bone?”

"No." Christa said quietly. She reached up and yanked Ymir down by her tie. _"I want to fuck you into the mattress.”_

“Oh.” Ymir squeaked, and her voice broke. She cleared her throat, and straightened while adjusting her tie consciously. “I’ll just go get the car, then.”

Christa just smiled.


End file.
